Many present day captive-type panel screws include two or more parts which must be assembled to secure the screw to a panel opening. The basic idea of the captive screw is to avoid losing the screw and in this respect, the assembled captive screw is retained in a panel opening but is free to move axially as well as rotationally. Thus, a cooperating member or panel having a nut or tapped opening can receive the captive panel screw and when the captive screw is tightened, the entire assembly is rigid.
One problem associated with prior art captive panel screws is that a flaring or equivalent operation is required to attach the captive screw assembly to an opening in a panel. Normally one of the assembly members must be fitted through the opening and an extending wall portion peened over radially outwardly to capture the member in the opening. This member in turn holds the screw itself in a captive relationship, but will permit the necessary axial and rotational movement of the screw. Such securement operations of the screw to the panel require both time and labor which necessarily increases expenses. Further, such screws usually require a thread locking element to hold the screw secure against vibrations.